Concert in a Can
"Concert in a Can" is the 19th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on October 29, 2012. Plot Adam and Chase form a band with a new kid at school named Marcus, but when Marcus blames Leo for his broken guitar, Leo is convinced that he’s up to no good. Meanwhile, Bree tries to bond with Davenport during Career Day. Story Marcus (in his debut) is a new kid at school. Marcus is befriended by Adam and Chase after playing his guitar. When Chase reveals (due to to his bionics) he is a natural at guitar, Marcus suggests they form a band. Marcus comes over to practice. When Davenport reveals his "Concert in a Can" idea, Adam insists on getting a "gigantic mega-amp". To hide his bionic strength, Chase follows. When they leave Leo alone with Marcus, Marcus smashes his guitar on the ground and blames Leo. No one believes Leo when he says that Marcus broke his own guitar. Meanwhile, Bree needs Davenport for a father-daughter career day event at school and gets mad at Davenport once she realizes that he is once again participating in another activity with the boys. However, Davenport makes it up to Bree by letting her use his guitar and using the Concert in a Can with him. Meanwhile, Eddy reveals that he has footage of the breaking of Marcus's guitar, and Leo seizes the opportunity. Marcus confesses, saying he blamed Leo because he didn't want his parents to get mad. However, when he said he was going to apologize to Leo for framing him, Marcus revealed his evil side, threatening that Leo was toast if he ever tried to tell on him again. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Trivia *This is the first appearance of Marcus. *This is the only episode that has Marcus in it and not Douglas, who wasn't shown until Mission: Space even though it was unknown because his face was never shown until Leo vs Evil. *Donald says that he's more of a fun uncle than a school activity dad. This proves to be accurate later on in Bionic Showdown, where it's revealed his brother, Douglas is their biological father. *In this episode, Chase is playing the guitar. Billy Unger, who portrays Chase, also plays guitar in real life. Hal Sparks himself is also a guitarist. *When Adam, Chase and Marcus practiced for their band, they played 'Paradise city' by Guns 'n' Roses. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:ConcertInACan Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:October Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Marcus Episodes Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Concert in a Can